


Cobra • Dead Skin

by pastelviper



Series: • Cobra • [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, F/M, LeviDino hints (YES. YOU READ RIGHT.), M/M, More tags in the future, impliend! Reborn/Lambo, most of the other characters are mentioned - Freeform, old works, past! Bel/Fran, past! Daemon/Elena, viper centric (most of the time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelviper/pseuds/pastelviper
Summary: Once again in her life, Viper has to start a new life in a new town.Her brother Verde took care of everything and now she find herself running an unusual shop and its dirty secrets: the postcard-like town has many stories to tell her as many as the ones ready for her.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of a work I wrote when i was in high school (more or less 5+ years ago) so please be kind for my grammar!!  
> Plus, i didn't manage to complete this series at the time but i'm writing the sequel so i'm posting it anyway or my current works won't be comprehensible :/

  
**{ C h a p t e r I }**  
  
  


  
[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-bSbIej6wuSY/WcZXJ2KfWZI/AAAAAAAAIwY/WMEmzpsQwRU8SEtn3RvYrRPrQ-a6JpPqwCLcBGAs/s1600/cobra.jpg)

 

 

 

 

 

Since we are children a question is asked us that, growing up, become more important meanwhile we keep living.  
The question had made us feel, in a certain way, already adults.  
It’s rare to find someone that, during his existence, firmly and with dedication had maintained intact its choice.  
It’s rare to find someone that it’s still the same, no matter what happened in its life, as when the question was asked the first time.  
Someone that maintained the same clear mind.  
Someone that maintained the same innocent mind.  
Someone that maintained the same simple mind.  
‘What do you want to do when you grow up?’  
Here we are.  
This is the question.  
So simple in its grammar structure yet so devastating on psychological level.  
During childhood the answers are the classics ones: teacher, doctor, singer, someone answer ‘model’, but basically jobs that pass in front of children’s eyes often or that move them deeply.  
This is valid during primary school.  
Than during middle school things get complicated because mind will be changed million times and the idea of going to high school doesn’t help.  
At least, during high school, the student’s brain is focused on not fail classes and the idea of a job is under coma in a random dusty corner of the said brain.  
But the years run fast.  
‘What do you want to do when you grow up?’  
Here we are.  
It’s time to choose a college.  
So the run for survive among all the roads it’s possible to choose starts again.  
But at the end, what do you want to do when you grow up?

**VONGORE TOWN. SUBURBS. END OF SEPTEMBER.**

-Explain me why we ended up here.  
It’s starting to get cold and a girl with short and strangely purple hair tugs herself in her black comfy sweatshirt, clearly she has dressed up too light.  
At her side, a boy a bit older than her with messy deep green hair.  
-They offered me a chair.  
It’s the boy answer. He has glasses. She doesn’t. He has green eyes. She has purple eyes and odd tattoos of her face. He has unkempt beard.  
-You got plenty of offers.  
Answers back the girl, sitting on her black suitcase.  
-I can do all the experiments I want…here.  
Explains the man.  
-Oh~ sure  
Says the girl sarcastically.  
-And I have my own lab too.  
Smiles the other one.  
-Ah you’re right…you are a mad scientist. How could I forget it?  
Keeps being sarcastic the purple haired one.  
-You can keep going on with your jokes all day long but if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t be here. I paid for your-  
-Moving out, the room, my food and my debts, yes I know, Verde, I-know!  
She interrupted him, with an exasperated tone, like this isn’t the first time she hears the other saying so to her.  
-Then don’t make me repeat it, Viper, don’t-make-me-re-peat-it.  
Verde says lowering himself at her level, grinning and mocking her.  
-Fuck off.  
Viper says between her teeth making him laugh victoriously.  
-Watch your mouth, lil sis! This can looks like a town of happy families and cute magazine-like houses but there are more pervert and perverse souls here than in all the ‘adorable’ places you have been!  
Verde’s laugh echoes without barriers, from that bus stop in the mountains and a city in the distance.  
The sun is up but it doesn’t warm anymore like the previous months since the summer is basically over and because it goes away earlier up there in the mountains.  
It is a while that the two were waiting: Verde standing next his shiny suitcase of a green so dark that you couldn’t imagine it was green and Viper, doing her best to keep all her body warm up to not freeze.  
-How long does it long to those idiots to arrive?!  
Snorts the girl, hitting her feet on the ground to lit up her frozen muscles that are covered only by black tights obviously not thick enough.  
-Stop whining, a car is coming…  
Her brother shuts her, better dressed than her since he is wearing a long white coat and a scarf.  
-Gosh you are such a pain in the ass…thanks God I don’t have to live with you!!  
Viper complains hitting her feet on the floor again, but this time for anger and not for the cold.  
In that moment a shiny black car stops in front of them.  
-Try to shut up and smile when you are with them…  
Verde scolds his sister between his teeth.  
-…the city is their property.  
He ends putting on a serious face watching a young boy with brown hair coming out the car with a boy with silver hair at his side: the first one is shorter, with a white suit and an idiot smile on his face; the second one, taller, has, instead, a black suit with a bright red shirt and a clear pissed of expression on his face.  
-Mister Vongola?  
The professor asks, tilting an angle of his face just enough to create the illusion of a smile.  
The Mister, that is more a young boy that a proper ‘mister’, closes their distance without wiping away that stupid smile.  
-Oh no! Please no! My…my name is Tsuna!  
The young boy begs the other offering his hand for a shake.  
-Tsunayoshi Sawada!  
Completes him with a too cheerful tone.  
-And he is my right-hand man!  
The young boy says pointing with a vague movement of his hand at the boy that follows him like a puppy, said boy who at hearing being called with that title blames a satisfied smile.  
-Hayato Gokudera.  
The silver hair boy introduces himself while Verde is looking at them with a serious and impassive face, Viper has an eyebrow lifted with her eyes clearly showing how much she finds them odd, even more of all the other people she had met in her life.  
-Nice to meet you, Mister Sawada.  
The scientist says lightly shaking the boy’s hand, giving a look at his right-hand man too.  
-The pleasure is our!! Mister Arcobaleno, am I right?  
The happy boy asks, making Verde nearly throw up.  
-Yyyes.  
The older one answers him, half hissing.  
-Verde and Viper Arcobaleno, Mister Sawada.  
That addition makes Tsuna fall from the clouds of his cheerful being, looking at the girl with a sorry look.  
-Nice to meet you, Miss Arcobaleno!!  
Tsuna says coming closer to Viper but Verde himself stopped him, making the young boss look at him but not questioning anything.  
-W-well…you must be freezing! Let’s go in the car so we can bring you to your new houses!!  
Rapidly says Tsuna going back to the car.  
-You can leave your suitcases to Gokudera!  
The boss adds smiling, than Verde first and Viper after, have done as they were said with great misfortune for Gokudera, that saw the girl’ bag right in the stomach with unexpected violence.  
-Ladies first!  
Chirped Tsunayoshi, opening the car door to Viper.  
An explosive laugh escapes from Verde’s lips that died immediately after and his sister entries the car without looking at the young boss or at her annoying brother: after her, Verde follows and the younger of them for last, while Gokudera goes back to his sit as driver.  
The trip lasts no more than 15 minutes while Tsunayoshi keeps talking to Verde of how much he was happy to have new people in the town, of how much he was happy that Verde was a professor, of how much he was curious of Verde’s work since the said scientist had accepted a job because it leaves him all the necessary freedom etc.  
If Gokudera would had switched on the radio it would had been better for everyone.  
No one said a word about Viper being there too.


	2. II

  
**{ C h a p t e r II }**  
  
  


  
[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-bSbIej6wuSY/WcZXJ2KfWZI/AAAAAAAAIwY/WMEmzpsQwRU8SEtn3RvYrRPrQ-a6JpPqwCLcBGAs/s1600/cobra.jpg)

  
**VONGORE TOWN. CENTER TOWN. END OF SEPTEMBER.**  
The air in the city is warmed than the one at the half lost in the mountains bus stop, even if the city is placed higher on the mountains and with a side facing a big lake.  
The suburbs principal road connects to the principal’s one of the city, that lazily climbes up until the manors of the owners of the town, the Vongola, that is placed on the top of cliff where the city is located.  
All the houses and shops are at the sides of the main road; Tsunayoshi’s car stops not far from a curve.  
-All right! Mr Arcobaleno, you will sleep in the assigned accommodations with the other professors.  
Sawada says pointing at a building made of red blocks, very elegant, next the school.  
-You will have an apartment there and if you will ask the headmaster, my predecessor, he will give you the keys of you lab!  
The boy keeps explaining in a tone so cheerful that he sounded like a child the morning of Christmas and looking at Verde’s evil and satisfied face it make looks like it was that morning for real.  
-Thank you, Mr Sawada, I’m going to settle in my apartment immediately, so I’ll have the time to get done a **certain thing** with my little sister…  
The man says with a real smile, even if vicious, looking at the young one, that flinches at said smile and glaze.  
-F-Feel free to do what you please!  
Stutters Tsuna, trying to smile again. After that, Verde leaves the car taking his suitcase that Gokudera was handling him.  
Out the car and with his belongings, the young professor crosses the deserted road disappearing inside the building that from now on is his new home.  
Back inside the car Sawada sighing and then smiling is ready to speak with Viper that, if she could chose, was uncertain if choke the rich brat with the padding of the car’s leather seats, if strange him, if hang him with the seatbelts or simply kicking him out the car if he would have started speaking again or even easier, to kill herself.  
-I…  
Starts the young boy, a bit scared.  
-…I think you will like your new apartment!  
He manages to say, too scared to be eaten alive to look at her in the eyes.  
-Your roommate is a very quite boy and he was often my guest at the mansion.  
Tsuna says smiling even taking a bit of courage to look at her, nor that Viper notices him since she is continuing to look out the car window, her amethyst eyes staring at an unknown point.  
-He won’t give you problems.  
The young one adds, tension showing in his smile.  
-…  
No answer.  
Sawada sighs and after a few seconds the car stops.  
-Oh! H-Here we are! S-So Miss Arcobaleno be car-!!  
But the poor boy wasn’t able to finish the sentence that the girl was already out the car and with her suitcase at her side, closing the car door right in the face of the youngest one.  
Without a word, Viper arrives at the small gate, she opens it with her new keys and she goes in.  
A weird noise is muffled in the car, the unlucky young man groaned exhausted, finally alone in the back seats of his vehicle.  
-W-why always strange people?? Why??  
He whines.  
-This one was seriously scary!! And she neither looked at me once! Once, Gokudera, once!!  
He keeps complaining at his driver, that is every second more indignant.  
-What do I have to do??  
Tsuna sighs still whining.  
-It isn’t your fault Juudaime! Those two were really odd!!  
Gokudera says in an hurry to give his support at his boss’ believing, always keeping an eye on the road while approaching the Vongola’s mansion.  
-That…that scientist looked yes very smart but damn! His student will experience hell, I’m sure of it!!  
The driver comments about Verde.  
-And the girl?? A living monster! She throw the suitcase with an inhuman strength!! And… how the hell could she manage to get out the car and take her stuff before I did?? How?!  
Hayato nearly shouts.  
-C-calm down, Gokudera-kun! W-we will see how things will develop and how to proceed…  
The car is nearly at his destination and the boy driving comes back the calm and passionate about his boss one that he is always.  
With huge embarrass for the shorter one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translattion makes a few chapters reaaaaaally short, i apologize ;///;


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does it take me so much to translate every damn chapter??  
> I'm so sorry t_t

**{ C h a p t e r III }**

 

[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-bSbIej6wuSY/WcZXJ2KfWZI/AAAAAAAAIwY/WMEmzpsQwRU8SEtn3RvYrRPrQ-a6JpPqwCLcBGAs/s1600/cobra.jpg)

**VONGORE TOWN. ILLUSION’S LIAR. END OF SEPTEMBER.**

-Second floor…the last door on the right.  
Viper says, her voice nothing more than a whisper, once she was inside the small building.  
-Thank you for the floor, brother, but…the door is kinda obvious.  
She adds coming up the stairs from the cold floor 0, arriving in an hallway decorated with purple wallpapers with frog printed on them.  
-What the….?  
Half commences Viper reaching her door looking at the walls.  
-I saw circus’ tents less odd of these…wallpapers…  
She finishes bended to have a better look.  
-I find them adorable. Maybe because I like frogs.  
A monotonous voice, a male one, says graciously.  
Hearing it Viper stands straight, turning to look at the owner of the voice.  
-Even if as wallpaper is a bit too eccentric for me too.  
The boy with turquoise hair adds.  
-I’m your roommate. Come in. I know we are just 3 in this building, you included, but you don’t have to stay there.  
The boy tells her leaving the door frame where he was leaning.  
Viper in the meanwhile only stared at him: he was wearing a pair of shorts of a darker shade of his hair, a bright green shirt of Kermit The Frog and he had small tattoos under his eyes opal eyes.  
She enters as he suggested and what she finds is a quite messy room, two single beds placed one at the opposite side of the other but both under a huge window showing the view over the hill; there is a tv placed on the wall in front of the window with several video recorders, dvd players, videogames consoles and 5-6 plies of videogames; on the wall where is one of the beds there is a small cabinet with a microwave over and a small fridge, on the opposite side of this said wall there are random stuff laying there just getting dust.  
The bathroom is an invisible door, open able only by who knows where it is located: pressing on its surface the door moves making the room visible and accessible.  
-Nice…place.  
Viper says dragging her suitcase in the small apartment, closing the door behind her.  
-Is it, isn’t it?  
Replies the boy with the same amount of sarcasm.  
-We could put on the Mite’s Circus.  
The girls adds looking at all the dust on the floor.  
-Well, if you keep killing them the juggler number will be cancelled. And…oh! No! Jim! Jim, my friend! You killed him! You killed the mite clown! He had children! And new awesome jokes!!  
He says, his face not showing the tragedy he was describing, his voice slightly doing the job while chewing every moment more obviously a gum insanely green.  
-My condolences.  
She replies briefly: the boy is starting to get her sympathy, so she hints a smile.  
-I appreciate them.  
He keeps with his acting, barely bending the head.  
-By the way…I’m Fran Frog.  
Fran introduces himself, offering his hand for a shake, popping the gum.  
Viper lifts both her eyebrows.  
-You kidding me.  
She says dryly.  
-Why? I told you I like frogs.  
Fran replies bluntly as she did, so the other could only shakes his hand, concluding the presentations.  
-That’s you bed.  
The boy points at the bed freshly made with purple, black and dark green sheets with an odd cage placed on it.  
Viper widens her eyes.  
-PHANTASMA!  
She shouts, reaching with few big steps the bed, since the room isn’t so big, nearly throwing the suitcase on the floor.  
-There is where Verde sent you!! My baby boy…  
The girl says lowering her voice, taking out the cage a huge deep green frog with red eyes.  
Her roommate comes closer, sitting on his bed, in front of her.  
-Do you like frogs?  
Fran asks, popping his gum once again, staring at the big toad that under its owner’s touch looks very happy.  
-Only this one…  
She answers and, incredibly, she smiles.  
-Oh! Better than nothing! Finally a nice animal in this house. All the others had cats, birds, hamsters, tiny dogs raised like spoiled brats…  
He says disgusted, shaking his shoulders like a shiver for the grossness ran up his back.  
Viper nearly exploded in a laugh.  
-Well, be happy with Phantasma. Because he won’t go away. Nor until I’m here…  
She ends, a deeply tender tone in her voice, hugging tightly the amphibious.  
-Oh.  
She says, like returning herself after that moment of unnatural softness.  
-I have to go. My brother is waiting me.  
Explains placing Phantasma on her bed, that it keep looking at its owner.  
-He has to show me where I’ll work.  
She adds like she was afraid of it and that the idea really was a weight on her.  
-I think I’ll be back for the dinner…  
-And I’ll be able to explain you the house’s rules.  
He adds.  
Viper doesn’t replies.  
Not yet.  
-The house’s…rules.  
She manages to says.  
-Yes. The house’s rules. The rules of Illusion’s Liar.  
Fran repeats, just to add power to his words.  
Viper stays quiet, exchanging glance with her frog before standing up.  
-Fine. See you later…Fran.  
Says her goodbyes the girl flying out the door, her destiny awaiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A~nd here it is Fran!! It was strangely hard to translate this chapter so if it sounds strange please be kind and tell me t_t  
> Thank you for the kudos and the bookmarks *__*!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind and comment :D!


End file.
